everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Blondie Lockes/cartoon
Blondie Lockes debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Blondie has an interview with Apple White and Daring Charming. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but as of yet the school year is just beginning and Blondie has her MirrorCast show to pick up. She tries to get dating details from Apple and Daring, but they assure her they are still not a couple. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. When Apple's magic mirror is damaged, Blondie is one of the people she turns to to lend her their mirror. She accepts, but of her vast mirror collection she can't find any that is just right for Apple. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign, using her power as reporter and debate host to promote Apple. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Blondie attends a study party hosted by Briar. Blondie and Lizzie have a chat in front of the school. Blondie is supposed to help Ashlynn put the new shipment of The Glass Slipper on display, but she wastes all their time on theorizing about the perfect arrangement. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Blondie dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Blondie is among the students booing at her. Like the rest of the Royals, Blondie has a food fight with the Rebels in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but as of yet the school year is just beginning and Blondie has her MirrorCast show to pick up. She tries to get dating details from Apple and Daring, but they assure her they are still not a couple. Like her peers, Blondie dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Blondie is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Under the influence of Milton Grimm, Blondie makes a MirrorCast episode that aims to prove school legends true and dispel any doubts about the perfection of tradition. She is unaware that Milton is manipulating her experiments to make them appear true. Blondie broadcasts another MirrorCast. Blondie broadcasts another MirrorCast. Duchess Swan gives her the scoop on Ashlynn and Hunter's secret relationship, but she hesitates to out her friends. Blondie witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. She broadcasts an episode about students' reactions. Blondie hangs out with Apple at the Tower Salon. Blondie sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. On Apple's birthday, Blondie tastes the cakes to make sure they're perfect for her friend. Due to Briar's meddling, Blondie turns into a phoenix upon tasting Raven's cake. Blondie is uploading the latest installment of her MirrorCast show when Dexter suddenly unplugs her equipment. Blondie watches the rehearsals of the talent show. Blondie acts as the critic reviewer of Madeline's family tea shop. Blondie attends Professor Jack B. Nimble's class. She is concerned about her family as she describes them as "distantly royal". She acts sick in order to not turn in her family-tree project. Finally, Blondie turns in her project and presents successfully. Blondie interviews Duchess. Blondie interviews Ashlynn in the front of the school. Blondie declares quitting the croquet team due to Lizzie's rude demands. Shortly after, Blondie receives an apology from Lizzie and she rejoins the team. Blondie interviews Apple White. She demonstrates how a Royal should act. Blondie plays croquet among with the Royals. Blondie's dreams after Thronecoming are to completely upgrade the canteen foods. Blondie attends Muse-ic class. TV specials Blondie broadcasts another MirrorCast. Duchess Swan gives her the scoop on Ashlynn and Hunter's secret relationship, but she hesitates to out her friends. Blondie witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. She broadcasts an episode about students' reactions. Blondie sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. Blondie brings meat lovers pizza to her friends. She visits Heritage Hall and is given a pair of running shoes by her mother. After Raven decides to sign the Storybook of Legends, Blondie interviews her friends about their thoughts on that. When Apple and Raven try to open the Storybook of Legends in the Heritage Hall, she helps them by picking the lock on the book and opening the portal. Blondie leaps into the portal of the Storybook of Legends, landing in Madeline's story. She returns a page from Madeline's story and is sent back to Giles's headquaters. She prepares for the Thronecoming dance. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Blondie is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, she's not eager to try them. On that note, Blondie runs off screaming, alarmed at the sight of Ginger. Blondie is excited that spellebrity chef Jack Horner visits Ever After High. Trying the treats for herself, it's not that bad. Blondie assists Ashlynn with the planning of the fashion show. Blondie is seen to by Raven who is in need of her assistance when it comes to planning out the perfect date, however she gets carried away in both her MirrorCast cupcake reviewing and critique on several boys. Raven snaps at her, which completely transforms her attire into a theme of her MirrorCast show. She assures Raven that she'll be simply perfect on her date. Blondie meet up with Poppy, Ashlynn and Cupid. The four of them head off, with all of them promising to make it up to Faybelle. Although they don't know it, they cross the Dark Forest path, a form of punishment from Faybelle. Blondie and the others are still stuck in the Dark Forest, being scared off by things like Gus and Helga Crumb scoffing on sweets, a giant spider who wants nothing more than informing them about web access, and the Three Bears who feel that their intrusion is simply unseemly. Blondie tries to shift her friends' thinking onto something else, suggesting them to think about boys instead. TV specials Blondie addresses the excitement of Spring Fairest to her viewers. She announces the Fairest Five's debut at the fair. She and her friends celebrate a day of Spring Fairest together. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - RSC announcements.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple's confident.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - question for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Briar's Study Party - extra credit.jpg Briar's Study Party - projection bear.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie stops Ashlynn.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Blondie Branches Out - Blondie is concerned.jpg Blondie Branches Out - Queen Goldilocks.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - a rematch.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Apple's a great Royal.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - playing on the Royal croquet team.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mixing things up.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg Best Feather Forward - paying it forward.jpg TV special gallery Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Duchess complaining.jpg Thronecoming - "meat lovers pizza".jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters